


After Dark

by blywriting



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Drunken sex, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Thirsty Dani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blywriting/pseuds/blywriting
Summary: Dani and Jamie get a little carried away after a drink or two in the darkness of their booth...
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 225





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you readers enjoy!
> 
> I really appreciate any comments from you guys! And I absolutely love receiving any prompts so feel free to suggest anything!

The bar was hundreds of conversations told in loud voices, competing with the deafening 80’s music that was dominating the atmosphere. Dani smiled to herself, the chorus of ‘Need You Tonight’ by INXS reverberating through her body, a record that was regularly spinning upon their vinyl player in their flat, one of Jamie’s favourites, always pulling Dani into her by the hand to dance with her around their living room. 

Jamie and Dani meandered their way through the warm bodies to order a drink, shoving past raucous groups of enthusiastic party goers who had all congested in a sweaty horde by the bar, beer sloshing from overflowing pint glasses as they were jostled from every side. Dani was holding onto Jamie’s fingertips, following her with a light touch as they bounced from person to person, trying not to lose one another in the crowd that seemed to almost swallow them whole. 

The scent of strong liquor mingled with cigarette smoke was almost suffocating, intensifying the closer they got to the bar. The smoke twisted in artistic ways, forming curls in the gloom, illuminated by the dancing strobe lights that framed the dancefloor, which was already crowded by a mass of people. 

Jamie managed to squeeze herself onto a vacant stool at the bar, Dani melting against her back as she immediately flagged down a bartender, who looked a little too cheerful to have the pleasure of serving Jamie. She was exceptionally pretty, a young blonde girl who appeared to have plenty of the surrounding men mesmerised as they awaited a drink.

But Dani didn’t like the way she was looking at Jamie, fixing her with a smirk as she leant across the bar on her elbows, purposely exposing her cleavage that was slightly too visible in her low-cut top. 

“And what can I do for you?” Her voice was barely audible over the din of the roaring atmosphere, but Dani noted the suggestive wording, feeling jealousy bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

“One Jack and Coke, and - ” Jamie hesitated, looking up at Dani over her shoulder, “what you having, Poppins?”

Dani made a point of placing her left hand over Jamie’s on the counter, their identical wedding rings glistening in the age-speckled bar lights, leaning across her wife’s shoulder to address the barmaid.

“Make that one Jack and Coke and one Rum and Lime please,” Dani shouted above the noise, enjoying the evident look of displeasure that had crept onto the girls face upon Dani making her and Jamie’s marriage known.

She hurried away, beginning to concoct their drinks at the other end of the bar, with a sudden of air of irritation thanks to her her misfortune. 

“Did you not see the way she was looking at you?” Dani’s lips hovered next to Jamie’s ear, brushing against her earlobe ever so slightly just to be heard.

Jamie’s face furrowed into an expression of complete bewilderment, looking back at the barmaid, completely oblivious to her unsuccessful attempt to flirt. 

“She definitely wanted to take you home after a few drinks,” Dani said, failing to disguise her irritation as her lip curled into a look of disgust at the thought.

“Hey, Poppins - ”

Jamie revolved round in the stool to face Dani, placing her hand upon her waist as she looked up at her, wearing a smile of amusement at Dani’s evident annoyance. 

“I’m only going home with you tonight, and every other night. Just you,” Jamie said, wiping the irksome expression from Dani’s face as her features warmed back into a smile at her reassurance.

The sound of two glasses being heavily placed upon the bar made both women tear their eyes away from one another. Jamie slid a ten-dollar bill across the bar without acknowledging the bartender, rising back to her feet as she took both their drinks in her hands. 

“C’mon, lets go and grab a seat.”

Dani led Jamie away from the heart of the function, colonising an empty booth in the furthest corner of the room where it was a little easier to have a conversation without the use of raised voices. They settled into the worn bench seating, upholstered in brown leather to match the rustic oak table, adorned with an antique lattice lantern placed in the centre. The booths were separated by walls, meaning unless anybody walked past where they were sat, they were hidden from view. Dani preferred it that way.

Jamie slid into the seat beside Dani, wrapping an arm around her waist as she huddled against her side, taking a long swig from her JD Coke. The flickering light emanating from the lantern was almost romantic, casting dark shadows across their faces as they gazed at one another with looks of pure adoration.

Dani was downing her glass like she had never drank before, almost like it was a competition to see who could finish their drink first.

“Slow down Poppins, otherwise I’ll have to be having another encounter with our favourite barmaid sooner than I’d like to,” Jamie chuckled, watching the other woman with amusement. 

It wasn’t often that the pair drank, preferring to spend their evenings cuddled up on the sofa, one reading a book whilst the other watched television, or tucked up in bed, showering one another with affection beneath the sheets until they fell asleep in loving arms. 

On the occasions they did drink, it tended to end in very steamy, passionate lovemaking, all self-control disappearing as they ripped one another’s clothes off with desperate hands, falling into the safe confinements of the mattress until the early hours of the morning. 

Dani had already recognised the familiar ache between her legs before they had even left their flat, trying to push the intrusive images of Jamie wearing that god damn shirt from her head in fear of bedding her there and then, and locking themselves away in the bedroom all night, all plans to go out vanishing with just a touch. It had taken every ounce of her willpower to leave their flat that evening.

Yet, feeling the buzz of intoxication after only three quarters of a glass, and with Jamie’s hand upon her thigh in the privacy of their dark booth, Dani could think of nothing else other than getting Jamie somewhere a little more secluded and giving her all to the woman. 

With every word that Jamie spoke, her breath was fanning across Dani, a sweet, refreshing scent that made it difficult for her to tear her eyes away from Jamie’s lips, wanting to taste the alcohol that laced them. It was almost impossible for Dani to concentrate on anything else, her head light from the rum, making her attention span decrease until she was incapable of concentrating on anything Jamie was saying for longer than a few seconds. 

“Dani, are you even listening to me?” Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly, her lips pulling up into a smirk at Dani’s evident distraction.

Dani looked back up to Jamie’s eyes, feeling her heart leap at the sheer beauty of Jamie’s every feature, only inches from her own. Inches that Dani needed closing immediately. 

“Kiss me,” Dani breathed.

And at those words, Jamie placed a hand lightly upon Dani’s cheek, closing the distance between their lips as she kissed the blonde at last. Although her touch was gentle, her mouth was passionate, opening onto Dani’s as their tongues collided, a slow and fervent battle.

Dani couldn’t even begin to describe the elatedness that accompanied Jamie’s kiss, her lips still making her feel the same dizzy head rush she had felt the very first time they had kissed. She was convinced she would never grow accustomed to the way her lips fit so perfectly against her own, the signature taste of peppermint that was always detectable upon her breath when she opened her mouth onto Dani’s, the way she held her, like she was something worth caring for. 

As the music continued to resound in the background, and as the shouts and cheers of hundreds of people in full swing drifted to where they were sat, Dani still felt like it was just her and Jamie sharing this moment as everything else seemed to fade away into nothingness.

Dani’s hands slid into the back of Jamie’s curls, pulling her as close as possible as Jamie shifted her weight towards her, pushing her further down the seating until Dani’s back hit the wall, moaning quietly into Jamie’s mouth as she suddenly found herself trapped between the wall and Jamie’s body. 

A gasp escaped Dani’s lips at the sudden presence of Jamie’s hand edging beneath the hem of her dress, soft fingers pressing into the bare flesh of her thigh. Her hand continued to inch towards the pool of heat between Dani’s legs, and Dani involuntarily opened her legs wider to grant Jamie access. 

It was wrong, surrendering herself to Jamie here where anyone could easily walk past and catch them in the act, but at the same time, she didn’t really care. All she knew right now was that she needed Jamie’s nimble fingers to work their magic upon her and relieve her of some of the frustrations that she had been battling with for so long. 

“Bathroom?” Jamie murmured against her lips, her smile evident without Dani needing to even see.

Dani knew the risk of allowing Jamie to fuck her right here in this booth shouldn’t excite her, but it really did, and she thought the bathroom sounded too many steps away, not to mention the waste of valuable time.

There wasn’t a single person near them, everybody too caught up in the music to pay any attention to the two women hidden away in the confinements of the booth in the furthest corner of the room. In the gloomy expanse, any searching eyes would have had to look twice to discern the wives, merging into the darkness that their enclosure provided. They could easily get away with this, Dani was certain.

“I want you to fuck me here” Dani breathed, pulling Jamie further down against her by the shoulders.

Jamie pulled back slightly, looking at Dani with incredulity, unsure whether she had misinterpreted her words. 

“Here? Like, right now?”

Dani nodded, smirking at Jamie as she watched her eyes light up with visible excitement, chewing her lip to prevent her grin spreading from ear to ear.

“Christ, Poppins. Who the hell knew you had a thing for doing it in public,” Jamie said, shaking her head slightly in disbelief, absolutely thrilled at the prospect nonetheless.

Without further hesitation, Jamie’s fingers settled between Dani’s legs, finding that she had opted to go without underwear tonight. Jamie groaned, finding it highly arousing that Dani evidently knew when putting this dress on that Jamie was going to be unable to keep her hands from sliding beneath it.

“Surprise,” Dani whispered, raising her eyebrows teasingly, a coy smile crossing her lips.

“Christ, you are just something else.”

Dani emitted a quiet groan, tilting her head back as Jamie’s fingers began rubbing circles against her clit, shuddering at the skin on skin contact as Jamie finally satisfied a small proportion of the frustrations raging within her.

Jamie took the opportunity to attend to Dani’s exposed neck, her mouth a hot, wet slide against her pulse point as her teeth grazed the area gently, sucking lightly until the skin was a promising red. Dani would have to deal with that tomorrow, Jamie thought, moving her lips further down as she continued to leave an array of red marks across her skin. 

The anticipation that was building within Dani was beginning to become too much for her to cope with, desperately needing to feel Jamie inside of her within the next few minutes for fear she may actually combust. The alcohol was definitely making it harder to utilise her self-restraint, her head spinning with giddiness and intoxication, adrenaline coursing throughout her body, aided by Jamie’s antagonising touch.

Beneath the dress, Jamie dragged a finger from the pool of arousal at Dani’s entrance, up to circle her clit again, before dipping back down once more. Jamie was pleased to discover just how wet Dani was, the thought of it all being because of herself giving rise to an arousing tug between her legs. 

Jamie slid her middle finger inside of Dani, pumping into her slowly for a few strokes before adding a second finger, much to Dani’s pleasure. The sudden fullness of Jamie’s fingers inside of her made Dani emit a low moan, almost inaudible due to the loud music but still, Jamie placed a hand over her mouth.

“If we’re doing this, you need to be quiet, Poppins. I don’t fancy being done for public indecency tonight” Jamie smirked, before casting a glance over her shoulder to check no one was in the near vicinity. 

The bar was a little less busy now that the party appeared to be in full swing, the dancefloor absolutely heaving at this point. Not a single person had noticed them, slumped down in the seats, partially hidden from view behind the wall of the booth. 

Relieved, Jamie turned back to Dani, pushing her fingers deeper inside of her wife, making Dani’s eyes flutter open to hold Jamie’s gaze, brow furrowed as her moans were silenced against Jamie’s palm.

Dani’s hips bucked into Jamie’s hand, searching for added friction as she pistoned herself onto her fingers, her hips undulating in a rhythm that matched the movement of Jamie’s wrist, flexing beneath Dani’s dress. 

Already, she could feel her orgasm threatening to crash down upon her, digging her nails into Jamie’s shoulder blades with all of her strength, certain she would still leave half-moon marks engraved into Jamie’s skin, even through her clothing. 

The need to remain quiet was proving difficult for Dani, who would normally be screaming Jamie’s name into the night as she reached the brink of her orgasm. Only muffled whimpers were escaping her mouth, Jamie’s hand silencing Dani’s noises as she pounded into her with all of the strength she could find.

Sex with Jamie was always an other-worldly experience, taking her body to places with her fingers alone that she never even knew existed, but there was something about them derailing in public that was really making Dani come undone in Jamie’s hands. Whether it was the risk associated with it, or whether it was the alcohol, or whether it was a combination of the two, Dani had never felt an intensity like what she was currently experiencing. 

Jamie was struggling with the urge to not just drop onto her knees beneath the table, ducking under Dani’s dress to bury her face between her lover’s thighs. She wanted to taste Dani’s arousal, wanted Dani to come undone in her mouth and on her tongue, licking up every last drop of cum from her, unbeknownst to the people only thirty steps away from them. 

It didn’t take much persuasion.

“You need to be quiet for me now, baby,” Jamie breathed, removing her hand from Dani’s mouth and kissing her briefly.

Jamie withdrew her fingers from Dani, making her whimper in frustration at the sudden loss, quickly turning into an obscene moan as Jamie sucked her fingers clean, refusing to break Dani’s stare as she did.

“Jamie, I’m so close- -”

“Shh, Poppins, I’ll let you come soon, I promise,” Jamie reassured her, the corner of her lips upturning into a coy smile at Dani’s display of desperateness.

Slowly, Jamie began to lower herself beneath the table, settling on her knees between Dani’s legs in a position she knew she was going to regret in the morning, but right now, it was worth it. 

“Fuck,’ Dani groaned, her hands twining in the top of Jamie’s hair, doubting how much longer she was going to last once Jamie’s skilled tongue began working on her.

Jamie ducked her head beneath Dani’s dress, pulling her closer by her hips so Dani was forced to lean upon the table as Jamie’s tongue glided up her clit, making her involuntarily close her legs against Jamie’s head, trapping her there. 

Above her, Dani was biting her knuckles to stop herself from crying out, an overwhelming pleasure beginning to rock her body as Jamie’s tongue dipped inside of her, cleaning her up as she licked up Dani’s arousal, pushing her tongue in and out of her entrance. 

The increasing pace of Jamie’s tongue was driving her to insanity, trying to refrain from allowing herself to come apart in her mouth, wanting to prolong this insane pleasure that was gripping every inch of her. Yet, she knew she was fighting a losing battle, her legs beginning to shake with every flick of Jamie’s tongue, a tell-tale sign that her orgasm was preparing to crash into her. 

“Jamie, fuck, I’m gonna come-” 

Jamie was unable to hear Dani’s utterances, completely lost between her thighs with her tongue buried deep inside of her wife, every upwards flick hitting Dani’s clit. Her knees were throbbing with pain, but she barely noticed, not when Dani’s body was trembling, seconds away from climaxing over her.

And then Dani’s knees were crushing Jamie’s head as she finally came undone on Jamie’s tongue, her hips bucking against her mouth as Jamie continued to lick and suck, draining every last drop of pleasure from Dani.

Dani threw her head back, unable to withhold the explicit moans that escaped her open mouth as her orgasm crashed into her like an oncoming train at full speed, making her entire body spasm with the intensity of the pleasure that cascaded down upon her. It was the closest thing to heaven, revelling in the sweet sensation that only Jamie could provide. Stars flashed behind her eyes at the severity of the shockwaves that were radiating from her core, spreading to every inch of her body.  
Fingers tugging in the back of Jamie’s dark curls made her push herself back up onto the seat, kissing Dani’s mouth and allowing her to taste herself on the tip of her tongue. 

Dani had her eyes closed, trying to regain her breath as she panted with exertion, her hair slightly ruffled from where she had ran a shaky hand through it, brushing it away from her sweaty face. 

“Jesus Dani, I’m not sure if I’m imagining it, but you definitely came harder than usual. Might just have to start fucking you in public more often,” Jamie said, slightly in awe at the reaction she had earned from Dani, turning her on a lot more than she would like to admit. 

Jamie shuddered, feeling a heat pooling somewhere down below as Dani placed a hand upon her thigh, fixated upon the brunette with a hungry stare, eyes gleaming with lust.

“Oh Jamie,” Dani breathed, eyes roving across every feature of her lover’s face, “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

Something inside of Jamie twinged, feeling an unbearable desire to not just rip Dani’s clothes off and bend her over the table right there, making love until the sun came back up. It was so easy with Dani. So easy to get carried away at the simplest touch, so easy to give in to the burning desire that raged deep in the pit of her stomach, so easy to lose track of time as she spread Dani bare on the mattress, giving to her for what could’ve been minutes, hours, days.

Dani downed the remainder of her drink in one swift movement, pulling her handbag over her shoulder and jerking her head in an indication that they were moving from the booth. 

They shuffled themselves down the seating, Dani’s hand on the small of Jamie’s back, pushing her along hurriedly. Right now, Dani needed Jamie completely alone, somewhere where they were definitely not going to get intruded on.

Jamie allowed Dani to grasp her wrist, pulling her forward as they began to stumble their way back towards the throng, hastily weaving between people as Dani followed the signs to the toilet. There was an urgency in her step, informing Jamie that her patience levels were wearing thin at being surrounded in every direction. The alcohol was making it difficult to walk straight, bouncing off people as they pushed their way through, pleased to see nobody was giving them a second glance still.

They had barely made it into the empty toilets before Dani was pushing Jamie into a stall, falling through the cubicle door in their ardency, hands grappling every item of clothing they could reach. 

There was something about Dani losing all her self-control that really got Jamie going. Dani was naturally good at restraining herself in situations, used to it with her past life and with her teaching career, so when she displayed this desperate, animalistic side, Jamie knew just how much she wanted her.

A fierce passion was being exchanged between the two now that they were absolutely hidden from anyone’s watching eyes, their mouths crashing together in a passionate embrace, tongues deep down one another’s throats as they finally unravelled in one another’s hands the way they had been dreaming about all night.  
Jamie found her hands wandering to the hem of Dani’s dress again, hitching it up to her waist to give herself full access, but Dani hesitated.

“Wait, Jay- - I want you to fuck me. Like, really fuck me,” Dani said, making Jamie frown slightly, considering how this would be possible in a bathroom stall, miles away from their little flat. 

But Dani had clearly planned this through already, pulling a silicone toy from the depths of her bag and handing it to Jamie, who could do nothing but gape open mouthed at Dani, feeling her stomach lurch at the sheer thought of fucking Dani senseless right there in the cubicle.

“Jesus Christ Dani, did you bring me out just so I could fuck you in as many public places as possible?” Jamie said amusedly, turning the toy over in her hands as she looked at Dani with a smirk, brows raised at such a surprise.

Dani didn’t even respond, too busy unzipping Jamie’s jeans, tugging them down to her ankles, along with her ruined underwear. Unable to believe they were actually about to do this, but loving the risk nonetheless, Jamie began fastening the harness around her waist, allowing Dani to push her down onto the toilet seat.

Everything seemed to be so fast paced, but Dani couldn’t hold back any longer, feeling she had waited way too long already to pleasure Jamie. Right now, she wanted nothing more than Jamie sprawled across the sheets in all her naked beauty, back arching off the bed as she moaned Dani’s name at a height she had never reached before. Dani shuddered at the idea. Later, she thought.

Jamie’s hands held Dani’s waist as the blonde lowered herself down onto her lap, Dani’s hand guiding the toy inside of her as she slowly sat down on it, both women letting out a moan as the toy buried all the way inside of Dani. 

“Good girl, just like that,” Jamie whispered, directing Dani’s hips up and down as she began to ride Jamie, slowly at first before gradually increasing her speed.

Dani’s eyes held Jamie’s as she bounced on the toy, the fullness of it giving rise to the familiar feelings of a second orgasm, hitting her deepest walls with every thrust of Jamie’s hips which were aiding her.

Jamie thought that she had never experienced anything quite as erotic as this, watching Dani ride her in a bathroom stall when anybody could walk in at any moment and hear the unmistakeable sounds of skin on skin as Dani’s ass thumping against Jamie’s thighs made a much louder noise than needed.

It was taking everything for her to stay quiet, cursing under her breath as she felt herself beginning to build up, the toy rubbing against her own clit with every thrust of her hips into Dani. 

“Harder, please- - you feel so fucking good,” Dani gasped, palms flat against the tiled wall behind Jamie’s head.

She was fucking herself down onto Jamie with a ferocity that Jamie had never witnessed before, a ferocity that was going to make it difficult for her to walk tomorrow, leaving Jamie absolutely breathless at such a sight and making it extremely challenging to hold back from climaxing in that exact moment.

Jamie thrust her hips up against Dani with all the strength she could find, creasing her brow with the effort it was requiring as pleasure was threatening to rip through her entire body, willing herself to last just a few more minutes.

“Jay, I’m gonna- - gonna come.”

“Come for me baby. Come all over me,” Jamie breathed, her hand flying to cup the back of Dani’s head, preparing to let go at the same time.

The sound of the door opening and people entering the bathroom was the tipping point for Dani, the panic intermixed with pleasure making her orgasm crash into her for the second time that night, letting out a strangled cry that Jamie quickly silenced by clamping a hand over her mouth.

Jamie’s mouth gaped open wordlessly as her own orgasm enveloped her, her body shaking as Dani continued to ride her until the very end, her chest heaving with each thrust. She screwed her eyes shut whilst Dani threw her head back, throwing her chest out as her back arched with pleasure.

She was convinced her soul was leaving her body, never feeling anything quite as intense as this in her whole life. If heaven was a place on earth, it would be this, without a doubt.

Neither woman was particularly quiet when it came to sex, usually screaming one another’s names into the night for the whole neighbourhood to hear. It was usually something they both encouraged, uttering filthy requests of ‘scream my name louder’ or ‘let everyone know how good I make you feel’, so having to stay silent for the first time ever was proving to be one of the most difficult things either had endured. 

“Oh my god,” Dani groaned, collapsing onto Jamie’s lap with the toy still buried to the hilt inside of her, a sheet of sweat covering her forehead and upper lip. 

Jamie wrapped her arms around her, holding Dani against her for a few moments while she returned to earth after the out of body experience her orgasm had just gifted her with.

Outside of their cubicle, a group of girls were evidently topping up their makeup in the mirror, chatting loudly between themselves, loud enough to disguise the panting noises that were coming from the second cubicle as both women tried to catch their breath again.

“That, was fucking insane,” Jamie gasped, slumping back against the toilet, smiling up at Dani as she leant down to kiss her lightly.

Dani let out a small gasp as Jamie shifted beneath her, reminding her that Jamie was, in fact, still buried inside of her. She slowly raised herself up off of Jamie’s lap, both sighing at the loss of one another. The toy was dripping from Dani’s arousal, sending Jamie’s brain into overdrive at the sight of it, wanting nothing more than to lap up every drop. 

“How about we take this home? There’s a few more things I’d like to do to you tonight,” Dani said quietly, her eyes still gleaming with seductiveness as she leant over Jamie, suggesting that this night was far from over yet.

Jamie was unsure how much more she could take, but no way was she going to protest or suggest otherwise. She was convinced she could spend the rest of her days fucking Dani, even if it completely did her in.

Then, Dani did something that choked the breath in Jamie’s lungs.

Dani wrapped her hand around the toy still attached to Jamie, running her hand up and down it’s length, curling her palm over the head before returning back down to the hilt of it. 

A desperate whimper escaped Jamie, certain Dani was going to kill her off for good one day acting up like this. It was too much for her to cope with.

The brunette went to unfasten the harness, but was stopped short by Dani stilling her wrist, pulling her hands away from the buckle.

“Leave it on, you’ll be needing it for when we get back.”

Jamie inhaled deeply, allowing Dani to help her pull her jeans back up, securing the toy in the waistband of her underwear. She shuddered as she rose back to her feet, feeling it rubbing against her centre in just the right places, turning her on all over again.

The bathroom was empty again by the time they were presentable enough to leave the confinements of their cubicle, returning into the bar as they swiftly made their way towards the exit. 

Dani was walking with a slight limp in her step, which Jamie knew would be nothing compared to how sore she was going to be after endless rounds later. 

Jamie smiled to herself, convinced she had never been so excited in her life to get Dani home and fuck her until the sun began to rise.


End file.
